


Eleventh Hour Negotiations

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're holding all the cards you can demand pretty much anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleventh Hour Negotiations

"So why would I help you?"

"Because you can name your price."

"Anything?"

"Anything in exchange for breaking the code."

He runs his fingers along the smooth amber finish. Catherine the Great had hoarded some incredible pieces. If Adler wants this one so badly, it must lead to a fortune. He could negotiate for more than what he'd planned, maybe a cut.

No. Hard choices need to be made and to do so he needs to stay on task. "You've made bargains regarding this piece before."

"Yes, if I remember Fowler's recording correctly, Neal's demand in particular was 'I give you the box, Kate and I never hear from you again.'"

"And you're reneging on that promise; how do I know you'll keep this one?"

"I have no intention of defaulting on that deal."

He didn't think it was in Adler to lie, too beneath him.

"So then I ask again, what is your price?"

All or nothing, "Do whatever it takes to keep Neal from getting on that plane. I don't need to know how, as long as he's safe."

"That's it?"

"Then I'll decode your box."

"Good. One phone call and it'll be done. It's going to be a pleasure doing business with you, Mr… ?" An odd pang of dread ran through him at Adler's smug smile.

"Just call me Haversham. And that pleasure? It's not mutual."


End file.
